Countries' Best Songs (which are less-famous) Wikia
COUNTRIES NAMES ► |A - Z| A''' * ALBANIA * ANDORRA * ARMENIA ♫ Lucy - Best of Me * AUSTRIA ♫ Avec - Dead ♫ Mynth - Mirrors * AUSTRALIA ♫ Bonnie Anderson - Blackout ✣ Xonia – Slow ✣ Say Lou Lou - Everything We Touch * AZERBAIJAN '''B * BELARUS * BELGIUM ♫ Jill Shaw - Game ♫ Sylvie Kreusch - Seedy Tricks ♫ Billie Leyers – I Will Never * BOSNIA & HERZEGOVINA ♫ Anabela feat. Boban Rajovic – Preventiva * BULGARIA ♫ DARA - K'vo ne chu ♫ Mihaela Marinova - Stapka napred C''' * CANADA ♫✣ Betta Lemme - Bambola ♫♪✣ Allie X - Bitch ˠ Casanova ♫ Virginia to Vegas ♫ Lights - Almost Had Me ˠ Savage ♫✣ Nelly Furtado - Say It Right * CROATIA ♫ Petra Kovacevic – Buka, Galama ♫ Severina – Calimero * CYPRUS * CZECH REPUBLIC ♫ Lenny - Enemy ˠ Hell.o '''D * DENMARK ♫ King - Only You ♫ Noah Cyrus ft MØ - We Are.. ♫ Christopher - CPH Girls ˠ Bad E''' * ESTONIA ♫ Jana Kask – Ma Ootan Veel '''F * FINLAND ♫ Saara – Ur Cool * FRANCE ♫♪ Christine and The Queens - Girlfriend ♫ Praa - Modeling Clay ♫ Charlotte Gainsbourg - I'm a Lie ♫ Marina Kaye - Iron Heart ♫ Cheraze – Promets Pas La Lune ♫ Sarah Riani – Comme Toi ♫ Najoua Belyzel - Luna G''' * GEORGIA * GERMANY ♫ Glasperlenspiel - Geiles Leben ˠ Moment ˠ Paris ♫♪ Leslie Clio - I Couldn't Care Less ♫♪ BILLY - California High ♫♪ Max Giesinger - 80 Millionen ♫ Namika - Kompliziert ˠ Je ne parle pas français ♫✣ Elif - Doppelleben ˠ Unter meiner Haut ˠ Ich bin da ♫ Madeline Juno - Cliche ✣ Bahar – Revo * GREECE ♫ Animado - Ooh La La * GREENLAND ♫ INÜIT - Tomboy '''H * HUNGARY I''' * ICELAND * IRELAND ♫✣ Alice Merton - Lash Out ♫ Kodaline - Follow Your Fire * ISRAEL ♫ Lola Marsh - You're Mine ♫✣ Tal - Mondial * ITALY ♫ Annalisa - Bye Bye ✣ Spada & Elen Levon – Cool Enough '''K * KOSOVO ♫♩ Mimoza - Big Girls Cry L''' * LATVIA * LIECHTENSTEIN * LITHUANIA ♫✣ Ginta - Mais Oui Mais Non * LUXEMBOURG '''♫♪ GEZZA - Fall in Love ♫♪ Open Seas - Clap ♫ Austinn - Rule The World ˠ Secrets ♫♩ District 7 - The Place That We Used to Call Home ♫ Edsun - No Compliments ♫ Patricia - Letters ♫ CXLOE - Tough Love M''' * MACEDONIA ♫♪ Bobi Andonov - Apartment ˠ Faithful * MALTA * MOLDOVA ♫✣ Gum Sellers - Waiting for the Sun ♫ Irina Rimes - Visele ˠ Ce S-a Intamplat Cu Noi ♫ Nicoleta Nuca - Amintiri ˠ Castele De Nisip * MONACO * MONTENEGRO * MOROCCO ♫♪ Fauzia - My Heart's Grave '''N * NETHERLANDS ♫ Ilse Delange - OK * NEW ZEALAND ♫♪ Openside - I Feel Nothing ♫ Woodes - Dots * NORWAY ♫ Dagny - That Feeling When ♫ Carina Dahl – I Don’t Care P''' * POLAND ♫ Natalia Nykiel - Total Błękit ˠ Kokosanki * PORTUGAL ♫ Ella Nor - Bang ♫ Tiago Brago - Ilusao ♫✣ Nelly Furtado - Say It Right '''R * ROMANIA ♫ Elena ft. Danny Mazo - Senor Loco ♫ Anna May – Comedie ♫ Emil Lassaria & Caitlyn – El Calor ♫ Dianna Rotaru – Am Plecat ♫ ✣ Xonia – Slow ♫ Otilia - Aventura * RUSSIA ♫ SEREBRO - ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ ˠ Перепутала ♫ Nyusha - Gde Ti, Tam Ya S''' * SAN MARINO * SERBIA * SLOVAKIA * SLOVENIA ♫✣ July Jones - I Fall Apart ˠ Jump In Water * SPAIN ♫ Cecilia Krull - My Life Is Going On ♫✣ Au/Ra - Panic Room ˠ Outsiders * SWEDEN ♫ Grant - Waterine ˠ Catcher in the Rye ♫ Skott - Glitter & Gloss ♫ Rein - Missfit ♫ Molly Sanden - Like No One’s Watching ♫ Dinah Nah – Taste Your Love ♫ Loreen – I’m In It With You ♫ ✣ Say Lou Lou - Everything We Touch * SWITZERLAND '''T * TURKEY ♫ Melis - Love Song Idea ✣ Bahar – Revo ♫ Burcak - Divas On The Dancefloor U''' * UKRAINE ✣ Spada & Elen Levon – Cool Enough ♫ Svetlena Loboda – Pora Domoy * UNITED KINGDOM ♫♪ London Grammar - Non Believer ♫♪ Bishop Briggs - River ˠ Dream ˠ Wild Horses ♫ Chlöe Howl - Do It Alone ˠ Rumours ♫♪ Empara Mi - Alibi ♫♪ Meadowlark - Headlights ♫ Laura Welsh - Break the Fall ♫ Sigma ft. Ella Henderson - Glitterball ♫ Alex Goddard – We Broke The Sky * USA '''SYMBOLS ♫ = Singers' songs who belongs to their own countries ♪ = Songs that can be raced in every competitions ✣ = Singers who have more than one citizenship Kategori:Eurovision Kategori:Music Kategori:Songwriting Kategori:Song Kategori:Singer Kategori:Countries